the_roleplay_journalfandomcom-20200215-history
Jay
Jay (middle name and last name unknown) is a character either depicted as a human or a wolf. He is currently the primary character, and has been for, presumably, 6 years. His adoptive father is Eonix and his siblings are Viren, Arzen, Xaries, and Crown. His story is overflowing with years of misadventures, romance, and exhilaration! His ultimate goal is to live his life in peace, without ambitions or evil in his way. He wishes and dreams of the idea that people would forget the past. However, he struggles to find a way how, for he has a difficult time forgetting the past as well. 'Appearance' 'Wolf' 'Early Jay' In the beginning, Jay was a large, muscular black wolf. His legs were white and some of his paws were bright blue, as well as his ear. His tail was white in the middle and blue at the tip. His eyes were royal blue. His hair, which was swept to the side, was white. 'Second Jay' Jay was a black wolf with red paws, ears, eyes, and tailtip. His hair was black. He carried a swordpack on his back. 'Third Jay' Once again, he was a black wolf. Two of his paws were red and the others were orange. His legs were white. His tail was red and orange. His hair was red and his eyes were orange. The outside of his ears were red and the insides were orange. Along with the swordpack, he was equipped with a bow at his side and barbed claws. 'Fourth Jay (current since 2014)' Jay was a white wolf with dark blue front paws, tailtip, nose (with a teal tip), and spine. He had black stripes that ran along his back like a backbone. His hair was white and the inside of his ears were dark blue. He had long, dark blue antlers that gradiented to a teal at the top. His eyes were icy blue. His scarf was teal. He no longer wore a swordpack or bow. However, he keeps a blood-tipped dagger in his scarf (in a scabbard). 'Human (after resurrection)' Jay had slightly curly, white hair that grew to ear-length. He had gray sneakers with black laces. Jay wore a black, slightly fuzzy coat that was slightly above his knees. His eyes were icy blue. He preferred to wear T-shirts, often with words on them, and black or white, ripped jeans. He loved to wear crazy socks. He has no weapons. Personality Early Jay Jay was often quiet, intelligent, and a show-off in his skills. He loved to practice his powers on a specific cliff. He was often seen as a romantic, who was protective and careful in the face of danger. He was brave and was never afraid to die fighting. The Crisis Ever since his forms (Coraggio, Phoenix, and Ace) separated from his body, Jay became a comic relief. He became purposely obnoxious and sexually craving. He was often spotted in stripper clubs, or breaking into houses to steal undergarments or confront people of whom he was familiar with. He was constantly enthusiastic and lacked a sense of sympathy. When in danger, he was skittish and often was dependent on others to fight for him. Relationships Crystal In the beginning of Jay's journey (roleplay-wise), he had met a wolf named Crystal in a snowy, rocky biome. She was sitting on a cliff, staring at the view. Curious, Jay had approached her. Crystal began to show off her elemental abilities. Jay, amazed, discovered his own elements soon after, and practiced with Crystal on the cliff. Often times they were playful and flirted with each other. Everyday they would train. Jay began to develop feelings for the she-wolf. When they were distances apart, Jay and Crystal could create lifeforms to send messages to each other, most commonly birds and mythical creatures. They both had to create the creatures out of raw elements from their powers (fire, water, etc.). Often times they were in danger from an outside force, usually resolving in brutal fighting. When the combat was over, Jay and Crystal would heal each other and bond. One morning, when they were practicing their powers on the cliff, Jay combined snow and water to create a chunk of ice shaped like a flower. Designed to be a necklace, Crystal wore it around her neck for many years. When meeting and bonding with Jade, Jay struggled to divide his feelings for the she-wolves. All three of them were close. Eventually, he decided on Jade to be his mate. Crystal was understanding, but still held jealousy. Eventually, Jay abandoned Jade, and announced his disinterest in her. Crystal unenthusiastically showed no appeal to the topic. Jay was slightly taken aback by this. Annabeth confronted Jay, sneering at him and telling Jay that Crystal no longer loved him. Jay was crushed. Later on, Crystal scolds Annabeth for her overprotective behavior, but confirms her lack of feelings towards Jay. After Jay became the lord of war, Crystal and him often traveled to the underworld or to the heavens. They discussed or made deals with the Devil, depending on each other for support in all situations. Crystal's feelings towards Jay slowly started to rebuild. Jay asked Crystal to be his mate, and she agreed but was slightly uncertain of her decision. Jay was forced to give up his position in the underworld after the Devil found out about their relationship. A long while later, Jay begins to show interest in having pups after he is told Annabeth's newborn litter of pups. Crystal, however, disagrees. Refusing to have intercourse until an older age. Jay is indignant and argues, but Crystal quickly settles it and changes the topic. Jay suddenly has an extreme sexual desire, obnoxiously begging her. Crystal, insistent on her decision, refuses. Jay boils with irritation. He continued to act silly, with Crystal lovingly complaining about his personality. On a cliff (not to be confused with the elemental-training cliff), Crystal and Jay sit, enjoying the scenery. Crystal throws Jay into the snow and they playfully wrestle. Crystal gives Jay the ice-flower necklace he had given her long ago, explaining that he should keep it. Jay is confused and slightly offended. He gives the necklace back to Crystal after some arguing. When Jay and Crystal are at an amusement park, with Jay becoming nauseous, Jay decides to propose to Crystal. She accepts. In a cave, their wedding begins. Before they are wedded, however, Forbidden, who is chained during the event, disrupts it. He announces that Jay had been cheating on Crystal with Vapor. Crystal, stunned and upset, runs away. Jay is annoyed with Forbidden, and follows Crystal. He frequently apologizes to her, but Crystal becomes cold and asks him to leave her alone. When Jay returns to the unfinished wedding, Annabeth threatens to kill him. Crystal's anger begins to resolve after a few days. Jay confirms that Vapor and him had broken up and that he cut all ties with her. Crystal considers the thought, telling him that she needed time to think. A couple months later, Crystal tells him that she wants to continue his relationship with him, but as mates, not married partners. Jay is optimistic and does not mention Blackbone. Jay and Crystal continue to bond, but struggle to keep in touch because of their daily lives. Eventually, on a cliff in the forest, Crystal approaches him and unsympathetically tells him that she wants to break up with him. She shortly leaves without an explanation. Jay feels severe anguish and despair. Although they somewhat keep in touch, Jay is ambivalent towards her, admitting that he no longer shared feelings for Crystal. However, inwardly, he knew he still did. Nonetheless, as days went on, Jay began to grow independent from his ex-girlfriend and finally announced that he no longer romantically associated himself with the she-wolf. Jade When Jay first met Jade, Jade was in her ice form: Aqua. Aqua was poised inside a cave on a shining crystal when Jay had entered. Struck by her beauty, they quickly bonded, Jay showing off his elements he had learned when training with Crystal. Aqua immediately took interest in him. She transformed back to her regular form, Jade. When Jay tried to introduce Jade to Crystal, he was stunned when he found out that they already both knew each other and were very intimate. Together, the three were a closely-knit group. Jay fiercely held feelings for both she-wolves, but decided to pick Jade as his mate. Jade was extremely enthusiastic, never leaving his side and going on romantic dates. He frequently protected her. One month, Jay was feeling a bit confused about his feelings. He began to ebb away from his girlfriend and slowly grew closer to Crystal. Finally realizing what he wanted, he cut ties with Jade. Arzen Long ago, when they were humans, Arzen was the weakest of all his brothers (he is stronger as a wolf). At school, he was severely bullied, especially by Jay, who would show-off his skills and push Arzen around. Arzen and Crown are the only two brothers who retained their human memories before their resurrection. As pups, Jay and Arzen never had a close relationship. Arzen would often complain about his brother and seethed with anger whenever he was around. Jay never understood why, but tried to keep his distance. Therefore, they never attempted to talk to each other in Jay's childhood. When Jay became a young adult, however, things began to change. Multiple times he tried to kill Jay. Unlike his brothers who use brute force, Arzen used his mind, biochemical weapons, and smoke powers. He caused major damage to the wolf, some of which was permanent. Once, Arzen kidnapped, chained, and drugged Jay. Using a syringe, he took DNA samples of his brother to create a minion, later named Cancer. Crystal discovered Arzen during the plan, successfully sneaking in to rescue Jay. Jay, who had a dream of uniting his brothers like they all once were, decided to peacefully take action. Arzen was the second wolf to agree to Jay's peace treaty. However, they did come at a compromise. Arzen would attempt to no longer kill. However, if push comes to shove, he would murder anyone who stands in his way. Jay and Arzen no longer have murdering schemes against each other. Jay and Arzen often bicker, Arzen seeming to lack attachment to his brother. When in deadly situations, Arzen is likely to became apathetic towards Jay. However, it is sometimes spotted that Arzen is protective over his brother. Their relationship has improved over the years. Xaries Although Xaries does not have his human memories, he strongly wishes to go back to being a human. He is the only one aware of the fact that the only way to do that is by killing Jay. Xaries was a runt as a pup. He was playful around Jay. Jay, however, barely took notice of his friendliness and mostly ignored Xaries. Later on, he attempted, multiple times, to kill Jay. Although Jay survived, Xaries was the most hard-hitting family member. He was a distant, always-watching killer. Jay's first near-death experience was due to Xaries. Xaries is the last person to accept Jay's peace treaty. However, when he did, he reverted back to his kinder, pup-like personality. Jay and Xaries soon became close brothers. Xaries is shown to be extremely attached to Jay. Likewise, Jay is proud of Xaries for his change of personality. Although Jay is still wary of Xaries suddenly turning back to his evil self, he undoubtedly loves him for the way he is. Viren When they were pups, Jay and Viren were somewhat close. Viren usually kept an eye on his brothers. Viren does not have a strong stance as to why he tries to kill Jay. He was always uncertain of if he should. His brothers had advocated him to be their ally and work together to kill Jay. Arzen a claimed that Jay was an enemy to the family, but Viren was never told why. However, Viren did want to help his brothers out. He did not believe there was a peaceful solution to the problem. Taking sides, he took Arzen and Xaries' because he would be happier killing one brother (Jay) than two of them (Arzen and Xaries). He also wanted their fighting to end faster. Viren was the first to accept the peace treaty of Jay's. Viren is highly protective of Jay, wanting the best for him. Jay believes that Viren is a bit bossy, but tolerates it. Both of them look out for each other. Annabeth Jay intially disliked Annabeth. When Jay was around Crystal, Annabeth was constantly watching Jay. She would often threaten to kill him, but rarely made any attempts. When Crystal and Jay began dating, Annabeth was even more alert than before. However, when Annabeth had her own pups, she began to lose her protective factor. She left them alone for a long time. When Jay and Annabeth did confront, Annabeth was friendly, unlike before. Blackbone After Jay's first breakup with Crystal, he began to date Blackbone. They often went on simple adventures together, but Jay was especially protective over her. They were a loving pair who were highly fond of comedy. Jay and Blackbone would mate quite often. Jay eventually broke up with Blackbone to be with Crystal. Blackbone was furious and upset, but Jay left silently. They never talked to each other ever again. Vapor While Jay was dating Crystal, he was also going out with Vapor. He was highly interested in her poems and they would often have conversations in nice scenery. Vapor and Jay mated often. After Jay's failed wedding, he quickly broke up with Vapor. He discussed Crystal and his planned marriage, leaving Vapor furious. Jay began to avoid her. Category:Lisa's Characters Category:Characters